


What Friends Are For

by therealtortilla



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan decides to ask Donnie for help in eliminating a bullet off of his bucket list. Of course, Donnie is more than willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NKOTB story, and my first story posted on AO3, so I hope you all enjoy it. There will be more to come. I had a website with BSB stories and other stuff but it got shut down, so I'm in the process of moving everything over here. Feedback is loved! Thanks. :)

Jordan decided he wanted to go to Donnie for help. Sure, Jon was gay, and could help him figure things out to some extent, and he was sure Danny wouldn't judge him. But like Jon, Danny couldn't give him what he really needed – or maybe he could, but Jordan was a bit intimidated by the man's strength. Joe would probably just make fun of him, and then get all awkward about it, and since Jordan didn't feel comfortable asking any of his other male friends in his life, that left Donnie. At the very least, Donnie wouldn't make fun of him. He hoped.

“Donnie, it's me,” he said loudly, knocking on the man's hotel room. They were currently in Europe in support of their latest album, _10_. They were housed in a hotel in Stockholm, Sweden for a couple of days before they headed to Germany for some shows. Jordan figured since they had the night off, it would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Donnie.

The man, shirtless, opened the door about ten seconds later, and leaned up against the door frame, smiling smugly.

“What's happenin', J-man?” he said suavely.

“Can I talk to you?” Jordan asked, mentally cursing himself when he heard his voice tremble.

“Yeah, sure, c'mon in,” Donnie said, and allowed Jordan to pass through the door before shutting it behind him.

Jordan perched on the end of the bed, and saw Donnie had been watching porn on the television. Gay porn, too, which didn't surprise Jordan very much, seeing as he knew Donnie tended to swing both ways. After all, that was kind of why he was here.

“Nice,” Jordan said, pointing at the screen, and hoping it would provide a leeway to what he really wanted to talk about.

“Yeah. I love the fact that they just have this stuff on regular TV.”

“That stuff get you hard?”

Donnie nodded, pouring himself a glass of water from a pitcher on the kitchenette counter. “Sometimes,” he said.

“Just sometimes?”

“Yeah,” Donnie said, “does all straight porn get you hard all the time?”

Jordan shook his head. “Point taken.”

Donnie came over and handed Jordan a glass of water.

“So what's up, baby boy?” he asked, sitting close to his band mate on the bed. Their sides touched, and suddenly Jordan didn't want to explain his situation so much as shove Donnie down and fuck his brains out.

He didn't do that. He took a sip of water.

“Uh, I was wonderin' if you could help me with somethin',” Jordan started nervously. He set down the glass of water next to the TV in front of him, and wrung his fingers in his shirt.

“Sure, you know I can,” Donnie said, and his hand was on Jordan's upper back, rubbing and massaging his neck and shoulders. It was usually a comforting gesture, but right now all it did was send x-rated thoughts through Jordan's mind. Jordan looked away from Donnie and stared at the wall, trying to hide the sudden flush that made its way to his cheeks. “What's up, Jordy? You can tell me.”

“Well, um, you know how I -” He fell silent as the men on the TV screen in front of them panted and screamed, obviously getting close to their climaxes. Jordan felt his pants tightening. “Uh, could you turn that off?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Donnie said, and removed himself from Jordan's side for a split second to do that. He returned, close as ever, his hand once again on Jordan's back. “Go on.”

“Um,” Jordan swallowed hard. Donnie wouldn't judge. It would be okay. In fact, he'd probably be enthusiastic to help Jordan out, right? “You know how I'm, like, straight?”

“ _Like_ straight?” Donnie chuckled. “You're so cute. Yeah, Jordan, I know.”

“And, well, you're bi....”

“I like to think of myself as universally sexual, but whatever you wanna call it is fine,” Donnie said. “So?”

“Well, I'm 43 now, and I'm not gettin' any younger,” Jordan said, “and I just wanted to, you know, experience bein' with a guy once. A bullet on my bucket list, if you will.”

“That's cool,” Donnie said, moving his hand down to gently scratch along Jordan's spine.. “There a guy in particular you were thinkin' of?”

“That's the thing,” Jordan said, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. It was now or never. “I was kinda hoping you'd wanna do me. I mean 'it.' You'd wanna do _it._ ”

Smooth, Knight. Smooth.

“You want me to do it?” Donnie asked, seeming surprised. “Well, I'd be honored!”

“Oh, thank God,” Jordan sighed in relief, and then he giggled, “I was hopin' you'd say that.”

“Yeah, sure, buddy,” Donnie said, and squeezed Jordan's shoulder. “Did you wanna do it now? I, um, I don't have any condoms or anything in my room....”

“Oh,” Jordan said, and then felt disappointment sinking through him. “Oh, I don't have any either.” He looked down at his lap, embarrassed. “Shit.”

“Hey, no, baby, don't look so sad,” Donnie said, standing up and ruffling Jordan's hair. “There's a small convenience store in the hotel, right? They gotta have condoms and lube. Let me go check. And if they don't, maybe there's a pharmacy or somethin' down the street.”

“Donnie, I-”

“Just stay right there and don't move,” Donnie said, toeing on his shoes and pulling on a button down shirt. “I'll be back as soon as I can.” He slipped his wallet and key card into his pocket and left.

Jordan squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead.

“Oh my God,” he said to himself. “Oh, fuck.” He fell back onto Donnie's bed and waited nervously, hoping Donnie wouldn't change his mind anytime soon.

“I'm gonna fuck Donnie Wahlberg.”

 

25 minutes later had Jordan aching with nerves and back to watching porn on the television. He nearly jumped when he heard the door handle jingle, and then Donnie was suddenly back in the room, all smiles and plastic bag rustling.

“They had condoms here but not ones that I like or that'd fit me,” Donnie said, “which was kind of surprising. I mean, I'm not that above average. So I got directions to go down the street, and they had stuff there, too. I hope I got the right stuff – ha – because everything's in damn Swedish. I could've bought Oreos for all I know.”

“I swear to God, if you bought Oreos,” Jordan started. Donnie dumped the contents of the bag onto his bed, then tossed the bag on the ground.

“I'm pretty sure this is anal lube,” Donnie said, opening a box and pulling out a tube. “Whatever type it is, it oughta be fine. Did you wanna try anal?”

Jordan nodded, blushing. He picked up one of the boxes of condoms and eyed it. Donnie had bought three boxes.

“Did you want – you know, me on top? Or did you wanna give to me?” Donnie asked, now opening one of the condom boxes. “Cause I got condoms for you, too. You're fairly close to my size, but I know you like these ones -” he waved a box in front of Jordan's face, and Jordan recognized the brand even though all the lettering was in Swedish, “-cause I'm pretty sure I've seen 'em in your luggage in the past.”

“Uh – I'm.... I wanted you on top. But I also wouldn't mind giving, if you wanted me to,” Jordan said, feeling more and more awkward with each sentence. He'd never discussed what kind of sex to have so casually before. “Do you like receiving?”

Donnie shrugged.

“Sometimes it's great, other times – not so much. I gotta really be in the mood for it,” Donnie explained. He took off his shirt again, and then started removing his belt. “I'll let you know if I want it.”

Jordan hadn't even considered giving to Donnie as an option. If Donnie let him have the opportunity, he sure as hell wasn't going to let it pass. Not when Donnie had easily the hottest, roundest ass out of all the New Kids. One of his favorite spots on Donnie's body was the way the line of his back curved into his ass.

“As for you,” Donnie said, “I am going to make sure you're in the mood for it. I love that you're letting me do this for you, and I'm gonna make it so damn good.”

“Okay,” Jordan giggled nervously.

“Stand up, sweetheart,” Donnie said, and Jordan stood. He lifted up his arms to help Donnie remove his shirt. “Let's get all this clothing out of the way before we get down to business, huh?”

Jordan fumbled with removing his belt, so Donnie pushed his hands out of the way and did it himself.

“Baby, you're hard,” Donnie said. “That's so hot. Are you hard cause of the thought of me or hard cause of the porn?”

“I – uh – both, I suppose,” Jordan mumbled. And then he felt a sudden rush of heat as Donnie moved in and began kissing his neck. “God....”

“You want kisses, right? Or did you just wanna get to it? Like, bing-bang-done,” Donnie asked in nearly a whisper, moving his tongue to the shell of Jordan's ear and licking around it. Jordan shuddered.

“Oh, I want kisses. Fuck yeah, I want kisses,” Jordan groaned, wrapping his arms around Donnie. Jordan could admit it; he was a bit of a slut when it came to kisses. Absolutely loved it. Would kiss anyone, really, if they let him.

“You're eager,” Donnie noted, “I'm liking this. Maybe if this goes well, we could do this more than once.”

Jordan tensed. “Donnie, I don't think-”

“Okay, okay, forget I said it,” Donnie quickly amended. “Let's get you out of those tight, tight pants, Knight, and I'm gonna show you a good time.”

 

Once both men were stripped completely, Donnie had Jordan lie down on his back. He turned off the television and put his phone on silent.

“Don't want any interruptions. Your phone on?” he asked.

“Left it in my room,” Jordan responded.

“Good. Do you usually listen to music when you get down to it, or you don't mind silence?”

“I'm good with no music,” Jordan said quickly, overeager. He just wanted Donnie's lips on his again.

Donnie climbed onto the bed and Jordan blushed deeply at the sight of his hardening cock hanging between his thighs. Donnie lay fully on top of Jordan and pressed his hips down with just enough pressure to make Jordan shove his own hips up.

“Good, baby, let's just work it like this for a little while. Let me know when your body can't take much more, okay?” Donnie directed. “I'm usually pretty good at pickin' that stuff out, but I don't wanna make any mistakes and have you cummin' already.”

He kissed Jordan on the lips, and Jordan shoved out his tongue instantly, pushing up his hips. Donnie chuckled into his mouth.

“Calm down, baby, or we're gonna end this premature,” he said deeply.

“God,” Jordan said, tipping his head back. Donnie's body felt so good against his cock. When the hell was the last time he had an orgasm? Probably yesterday, right? No, it wasn't yesterday – he was on the plane yesterday. He couldn't remember, but figured it was within the week. He couldn't be so deprived that Donnie's simple rolling body technique could toss him over the edge.

Jordan thrust his hips quickly, his hands finding grasp on that great, bare ass, pulling Donnie down.

“Hey,” Donnie murmured, and Jordan forgot why he was even here. He just wanted to cum. Donnie rolled off him, and his body ached with the loss of sensation.

“Donnieeee,” Jordan whined, his hands falling to his sides.

“You came here cause you wanted to be with a man,” Donnie said, “so I'm gonna give you a man. On your stomach, baby.”

“Okay.... Just don't, like, hurt me,” Jordan said, and he flipped over, holding a pillow to rest his chin on.

“I won't hurt you. I only wanna make you feel good,” Donnie said, and Jordan felt Donnie's weight back on him in the form of Donnie straddling his thighs. “If at any time you're uncomfortable, I want you to let me know.”

“'kay....”

“You trust me, don't you?”

“More than just about anyone,” Jordan replied honestly.

“Good. You have the nicest little ass. I ever tell you that?”

“Quite a few times, actually,” Jordan said, “though it was a bit up in the air whether you were serious, what with the way you constantly flirt with all of us.”

“Oh, I was very serious.” Donnie placed his hands on Jordan's ass and started gently kneading him. Jordan sighed happily into the pillow. “Serious about all of you. You ever touch yourself down here? Be honest.”

“I – uh – yeah. But it's hard to do it to yourself, you know?” Jordan told him. “I tried to convince Evelyn to help me, but she thought it was weird.”

“Aw, baby,” Donnie cooed. “So what kind of things did you try? Vibrator or anything?”

“Just fingering,” Jordan said, feeling himself melting into the pillow as Donnie's hands moved up his back and started working out his kinks. “But I could never quite reach that spot, ya know?”

“We're gonna reach that spot tonight, baby,” Donnie promised. “You're never gonna come back down.”

“Mm, yes....”

Donnie stretched out over Jordan's body and began kissing him down his neck again. He gently moved his hips until Jordan was reduced to humping the bed.

“I'm gonna try somethin' and you can tell me if you don't like it,” Donnie told his friend, and then his weight was on the end of the bed. “Spread your legs a little wider for me, Jordan.”

Jordan did so, and blushed again. No one had ever exactly seen him from that angle. Even his own wife didn't want to. But yet, here was Donnie....

“Beautiful,” Donnie told him. And then Donnie's hands were on his waist, and he felt hot, moist breath at his ass, and then....

“Oh!”

Donnie's tongue. Unintrusive, just making little circles in that one place. Jordan gripped his pillow hard and pushed his butt up slightly. Donnie alternated kissing and sucking and tonguing until Jordan gasped out a “Please!” And then he wormed his tongue inside and Jordan moaned.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Jordan groaned into the pillow, hoisting his butt up further. Donnie gently pushed him back down, never stopping his swirling tongue.

When Jordan was writhing – literally writhing – beneath him, Donnie did let up. He only, however, replaced his tongue with his finger, and Jordan nearly shrieked.

“Jesus... What was that?” Jordan moaned when he sank back down to the bed. His cock had just about spurted precum, and he was nearly convinced he came.

“Think that was your prostate, baby,” Donnie said. He wiggled his finger around and Jordan felt more shock waves of pleasure travel throughout his lower region.

“Oh, shit, yeah. Fuck....”

“I love when you swear,” Donnie said, “it's so cute.” He teased in another finger and Jordan cursed some more. “Let's get some lube in there, how about that?”

Jordan lay still, panting, as Donnie dripped some lubricant down his ass. Then the fingers were back in, moving much more quickly and smoothly. The pleasure was white-hot. Jordan clenched and unclenched around Donnie's fingers, taking in all the sensation.

Jordan swore Donnie did this for a good ten minutes. It was driving him wild. No matter how much he begged, Donnie kept it up.

“I – I think I'm ready,” Jordan panted, fingernails digging into the bedsheets.

“Not yet. Flip over again, Jordan,” Donnie directed, and Jordan did. Now Donnie could view his entire flushed, aroused state. Jordan bit his lip, embarrassed under Donnie's gaze, but Donnie gave him a comforting smile. “You look so good, baby. You're beautiful. You know that, right?”

Jordan looked away as his blush increased. Donnie crouched over him and kissed his cheek. Jordan turned his head back so he could kiss him fully. Their tongues played for a while, and Jordan pulled Donnie flush against him. They returned to grinding their hips again, and Jordan thought he was about to faint. All the blood in his head had long since rushed to his groin, and he only wanted release.

Donnie let go of him and moved downward, kissing the whole way. Jordan couldn't suppress his giggle when Donnie dipped his tongue in his belly button. And then, when Donnie's mouth was on his cock, his hands shot down to Donnie's head.

“Ooooh, fuck,” Jordan sighed. Donnie had to hold his hips down.

“You always this excitable?” Donnie asked, coming up for a breath.

Jordan nodded. “Uh huh.”

Donnie pulled away, seeming reluctant.

“Back on your stomach. You ready to do this?”

Jordan nodded, and rolled over, bringing the pillow back under his chin. He heard Donnie rustling around, opening a condom packet. A grunt signified Donnie was probably rolling it on and enjoying the process. And then he felt the course hair of Donnie's legs on the side of his thighs, and the warmth of Donnie's body. He pushed three fingers inside, hitting that spot that made Jordan drip precum. And then they were replaced with the head of Donnie's cock.

“Just keep your body nice and relaxed for me, baby,” Donnie told him, using one hand to stroke Jordan's shoulder comfortingly while his other hand eased his cock in. Jordan bit down on his pillow as the feeling of being filled washed over him. Donnie was nice and thick, and slid in smoothly but slowly. He wasn't angled to hit that spot, and Jordan wondered if he should tell Donnie to switch positions a little bit. But the fullness of Donnie in him took away any words Jordan could muster. The only noise Jordan could express was a groan. And then, Donnie was in as far as he could go.

“You're clenching, Jor,” Donnie told him. “Relax. Let your whole body relax.”

Donnie carefully placed his whole weight down, covering Jordan with his body. He sighed happily and kissed Jordan's ear.

“You feel so good. Nice and tight, just like your brother,” he whispered.

“Wha-...?”

“Shh, shh,” Donnie murmured.

“You fucked Jon?” Jordan asked, suddenly feeling stupid.

“Shh, yes, I did. It's okay, baby.”

“God, now I'm thinkin' about my fuckin' brother. Jesus, Donnie....”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean....” Donnie let out a soft moan, moving slightly inside of Jordan. Jordan tensed up.

“When the hell did you fuck him? Why did I never know about this?”

“Last time I did was probably two months ago. Calm down, Jordan, it's okay. Let's not talk about this right now.”

“God,” Jordan moaned. “You fucked him more than once!”

“Are you really that surprised?” Donnie said into his ear, biting his lobe.

“Yeah, I'm fuckin' surprised! Jesus, Donnie!”

“Okay, okay. This isn't working. Let's stop talking about Jon,” Donnie insisted.

“Oh, but you love fuckin' talkin' about Jon,” Jordan grumbled. He forced his face into the pillow. “Oh my _God_.”

He heard Donnie laugh, felt him laugh. That deep rumble shook his body, too.

“Did you fuckin' fuck Danny, too? What about Joseph?” Jordan said into the pillow.

“What? No,” Donnie said. “Me n' Danny only fooled around. Joe I kissed one time when he was drunk.”

“You whore,” Jordan muttered.

“What?”

Jordan lifted his face up from the pillow. “You whore!”

“Look who's talkin'.”

“Just – just fuck me.”

“Well, I don't know if I want to anymore,” Donnie said, “I'm offended, actually.”

He started to pull away, but Jordan's hands flew up and grabbed his ass, forcing him back down.

“Finish the job, D-Dub,” Jordan said through gritted teeth.

Donnie chuckled. “Anything for you, Baby Knight.”

But he didn't move, he just stayed right where he was, buried deep inside of Jordan. Jordan shifted, trying to push up. It hurt. He grunted, shifting again. It felt good.

“Move,” he demanded. Donnie folded his arms across Jordan's back, rested his chin on them, and stayed put.

“You know, I think I'll just rest here,” Donnie decided.

“Donnie,” Jordan whined, “what happened to you sayin' you were gonna give me a good time? Sayin' you were gonna give me some man?”

“As much as I love giving pleasure to people, and making people feel good,” Donnie pointedly rocked his hips down hard, causing a pain-laced sensation to shoot up Jordan's back, “I kinda like this better. Like makin' Jordan Knight squirm.”

“Donnie, please just.... I wanna feel good. I wanna cum. You feel so good inside of me. Please.”

“You make me feel like a jerk when you beg like that,” Donnie said, but he started moving, shifting his hips up and down. “You like that?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Jordan said. “Yes. Yes.”

They stayed like that for a while, Donnie whispering naughty things in his ear that Jordan would never repeat to anybody.

Then, Donnie asked, “You wanna flip over so we can kiss better?”

“Yeah,” Jordan said. Donnie pulled out, eliciting an unhappy groan from Jordan.

“God, that felt weird,” Jordan said, turning onto his back.

“Lift up those pretty little hips,” Donnie directed, and he slid a pillow underneath the man. With no warning, he thrust back in, and Jordan cried out happily, his cock jumping. Donnie hit that spot again.

“Oh, yes,” he sighed, sinking down into the bed and pushing up his hips.

Donnie lay fully on Jordan again, thrusting hard and narrowly hitting that spot every time. Jordan gasped and cried out into Donnie's lips repeatedly, and Donnie jammed his hand between their bodies to jerk Jordan off.

Jordan lost all ability to form words and took to gasping and letting out little desperate sounds of pleasure.

“I – I'm -”

“You close?” Donnie asked, his breath so hot in Jordan's ear, his body so sticky and scorching against Jordan's.

Jordan nodded, forced his head back into the pillow, and his hips shot up higher. Donnie squeezed his cock harder, and focused on the tip the most, rubbing it hard in time with his thrusts.

Jordan came, nails digging into Donnie's back as waves of ecstasy washed over him. Donnie helped him sustain it as long as possible, and then when he felt Jordan's body relaxing, he let go and gently pulled out.

He lay next to Jordan on the bed and kissed him sweetly, running a hand across his chest and down his stomach, playing with the sensitive area of his groin.

“Stay hard, Jordan, I wanna ride you,” Donnie said.

That was all it took for Jordan to stay hard, really.

“Okay,” Jordan panted.

Donnie kissed him hard, stealing away Jordan's deep intake of breath. Jordan was pretty sure he almost saw black.

Donnie moved away and discarded his condom, and Jordan watched lazily as Donnie sat on his knees and tried to prepare himself with lube. Jordan noticed with satisfaction that his own cum was on Donnie's hipbone. He took a mental picture of that and stored it in his brain for the rest of his life.

Donnie looked over at Jordan and met his gaze.

“Hey, um,” he said, holding up the lube, “would you mind? I'm really tight so you gotta stretch me out quite a bit.”

“Yeah,” Jordan sighed, “yeah, sure. C'mere.”

And then Donnie was straddling him backwards, firm round ass in perfect view. Jordan lubricated a finger and stuck it in.

“Jesus, Jordan,” Donnie grunted, “Is that how you finger your wife? You can do better than that.”

“Sorry,” Jordan said, “I'm just a bit tired.”

“After only cumming once? I'm disappointed, Knight,” Donnie said. He was in the process of unwrapping another condom. He bent down and took Jordan's cock into his mouth, cleaning all the cum off with his tongue. Once he did that, he rolled on the condom. Jordan had long since given up fingering him.

“Thanks for nothin' there, Jordan,” Donnie said, lifting off the younger man. He lubricated Jordan's cock, and then straddled Jordan again, this time facing the brown-eyed New Kid.

“Now don't go humpin' me out of control, man,” he said. “I'm callin' these shots.”

“Okay,” Jordan managed to say. He held up his cock while Donnie planted himself on it slowly. Jordan felt his brain turning into mush. “Ohh, yes.”

It only took two minutes. Two minutes, and Jordan shot up to heaven again, holding Donnie's thighs tightly. Donnie let out a sound that Jordan faintly registered as pain, but he was already cumming and couldn't hold back. The bed shook as Donnie rode him harder, and then Jordan felt hot cum on his stomach accompanied by a long, almost high-pitched moan.

“Shit,” Donnie shuddered, spent. He lifted off Jordan and rolled to the side. “Oh, that was good. I haven't had a dick in my ass for way too long. Thanks, Jordan, that was perfect.”

“You're – you're welcome,” Jordan replied.

After a while, Donnie flopped his arm over onto Jordan's stomach. Just being typical Donnie, Jordan thought. Donnie having to always touch someone. Donnie always having to be just slightly annoying.

“So,” Donnie said, “What did you think?”

“Huh...,” Jordan said.

“Anal. Gay sex. Is it something you'd do again?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Jordan said after a while. “But I'll probably try it with Joe. Or maybe I'll give Danny a blow job or somethin'.”

Donnie laughed.

“You can't have Danny, he's mine.”

“I thought Jon was yours?”

“You're all mine. All you Kids. You're mine,” Donnie said.

“Okay,” Jordan said, “I think I'm alright with that".

Donnie smiled and patted Jordan's flat stomach.

“Good.”


End file.
